powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrone-Luke Chikezie
NOTE: '''The article, Tyrone-Luke Chikezie is created by CureKurogane. Please do NOT edit this page unless you are an admin such as MP6. If you want to add any information, please inform me. Thank you kindly! '''Tyrone-Luke Chikezie is the Jewel Rider Yellow Ranger, the Yellow Ranger of the Jewel Rider Rangers and one of John's homeroom students. Personality Tyrone-Luke is a self-controlled young man who often disciplines himself through gymnastics and dance which he had been doing since he was a child. He is also a determined person, taking school seriously -- mainly when it comes to his grades. But that doesn't mean that he couldn't have any fun, for most of the time would, he often host dance classes at the Youth Center. Tyrone is very straightforward and isn't afraid to stand up to tell people their flaws as well as mentioning his own and even embracing his flaws to help him grow more as a person and as a Ranger. Aside from being skilled in gymnastics, Tyrone-Luke shows a deep interest in the environment and animals, putting his dedication in trying to make Angel Grove a better city for people to live in. Tyrone-Luke shares a close bond with fellow Ranger, Ashlyn Raymond, the Green Ranger, for he has known her since he was younger. History 'Early Life ' Tyrone-Luke Ngozi Chikezie was born in Bexley, South London, England to British Nigerian parents, Marlene and Kenneth Chikezie. Growing up as an only child, Tyrone-Luke grew up modestly, developing his interest in gymnastics and dance at the age of 5. However, when he turned 7, his parents were offered high-paying jobs in America and he moved to Angel Grove, California. At first, he wasn't very sure that he would fit in until he met Ashlyn when he turned 9 who at the time was going through the loss of her father and he was able to comfort her, befriending her within the result. 'Jewel Riders' Coming soon... Jewel Rider Yellow Ranger 'Arsenal' *Prism Wheel Morpher *Celestine Bazooka **Celestine Shooter **Celestine Shooter 'Powers/Abilities' *'Shining Elemental': TBA 'Zords' * TBA Trivia *Tyrone-Luke is the seventh Ranger to manipulate lighting behind Maya, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Chip Thorn, Sir Ivan of Zandar and Dax. *He is also the fourth Yellow Ranger to manipulate lightning behind Maya, Chip Thorn, and Dax. *Also, he is the sixth Ranger of Black/African descent to be the Yellow Ranger behind Aisha Campbell, Tanya Sloan, Katie Walker, Dax, and Akande Onyango. *Tyrone shares the passion of gymnastics with the first Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart. *He also shares the personality with the first Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan. *Tyrone-Luke is the first Ranger to be English/British instead of American. *His visor strongly resembles the Blue Galaxy Ranger of Lost Galaxy ''and the Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger of ''Ninja Steel. See Also *'Kirama Yellow' - Super Sentai counterpart in'' Mashin Sentai Kiramager''. Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Lightning-elemental PR Ranger Category:Students Category:High School Students Category:Professional Gymnast Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Jewel Riders